


Hips Don't lie

by ThisIsNotHowIDie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotHowIDie/pseuds/ThisIsNotHowIDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was that music coming from your room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hips Don't lie

**Author's Note:**

> based on an anon imagine daredevil i got on tumblr

You walked into the apartment feeling worn out from a long day of work. However started “the costumer is always right” deserved to burn in hell. All you wanted was to go change out of your work clothes and watch a little bit of Say yes to the dress  before Vladimir got home from work. Kicking your shoes off and throwing your purse onto the coat rack you began to drag your ass down the hall to your and Vladimirs room.

You were about to push the door open when you paused, was that music playing? You racked your brain trying to remember if you had left the radio on or something. You couldn't remember doing that, plus the song was pretty clearly hips don't lie and that wouldn't play on the station you usually set the radio too. Carefully to not make a sound you cracked open the bedroom door.

A hand shot over your mouth to stifle your laugh. Music was in fact playing but it wasn't because you had left the radio on. Vladimir had his back to you wearing just a pair of jeans dancing along to the song as he put clothes away. “And I'm on tonight you know my hips don't lie,

And I'm starting to feel it's right, All the attraction, the tension, Don't you see baby, this is perfection” Vladimir's gruff voice sung along to the lyrics as he swayed his hips to the song. Your shoulders were shaking so bad as you tried to hold in your laughs not ready for the show to end.

Pushing the door open a bite more you stepped into the room wishing you hadnt left your phone in your purse, At the sound of the door creaking vladimir spun around his face bright red. You could not hold it in any longer you broke out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, usung the door frame to support you. Vladimir groaned covering his face with his hands. “No. please go away so i can die.” He spoke into his hands. Standing up straight and putting on your best serious face you walked over to him. With a lot of effort you manage to get his hands away from his face. You meant to say something nice but ended up breaking into a fit of giggles again.

“Arugh!” Vladimir groaned throwing his hands in the air and storming out.

“No!” You cried laughing as you tried to pull him back. “Dance with me! Shakira, Shakira!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading i hope you like it! My tumblr is thisisnothowidie


End file.
